Blackened Hearts
by AnnabethHermionePotter
Summary: What happens when a new half blood shows up at camp? What happens when Nico locks her in his cabin? What happends when Aphrodite does some messing around...? Hehehe! My first PJATO fanfic. Nico A./OC. Rated T for language. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

So what if a heart is black? Is it ultimately evil? Is it Rotten? Does that mean we have to throw it away? Many times, a heart is turned black. Hearts are stepped on and crushed until there's just no light left. Because sometimes-a blackened heart can become pure gold. Sometimes- a blackened, bruised and beaten heart; can be repaired.

Have you ever felt like- even though you're supposed to be happy, you just can't smile? Ever felt that there was no moving forward, only standing still?

I wish I was happy. I wish I could smile. Unfortunately I'm stuck. My sister is dead. I have a few friends, but they're too wrapped up in their relationships to notice me. I won the war, but I still felt like I lost. This is my life, and it truly is a living Hades.

I was walking to the Hades cabin. I felt miserable. Life has not been great to me lately. I leaned my forehead on the freshly painted door. The cabin was completed less than two weeks ago. And honestly, I was depressed that it was.

I liked Percy's cabin. It was comfy. He made me laugh. We hung out at 3:00 AM eating stolen pizza. My cabin was just an empty black hole.

I reached for the handle of the door, but stopped before my hand reached it. I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

It moved past me, and was creeping into the woods. I crept up behind it. When I got close enough, I saw a girl's figure. I put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around sharply. The first thing I were drawn to were her eyes. They were an enchanting blue. I was mesmerized.

"Shhh! I'm trying not to be seen!" She snapped

"Well you weren't doing a very good job. I could see you from a mile away. "I told her.

"I just need a place to stay for the night. Right now- these woods are all that I've got." She said bitterly.

The girl started to turn. If she wasn't a half blood, she couldn't get have gotten in the perimeter. I needed her to stay. I grabbed her wrist.

"You can stay with me," I blurted. That was stupid Nico. You could've went and got Chiron.

"No!" She shrieked quietly

"Why not?" I asked

"First of all, I don't know you. Second of all, YOU'RE A BOY!" She gave me an opened mouth gawk.

"So?," I questioned "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" She screamed.

That's when I scooped her in my arms. She started to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth. At first it felt like she was kissing my hand. This was akward. Then she BIT ME! I winced and pinched her lips together, dragging her inside.

Storm's POV

My thoughts so far on this event: LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP! Also, he was really hot…

He opened a door to a small house-like structure. . It was pretty empty. Seven beds were spread evenly throughout the room. Only one was surrounded by a small amount of neatly kept items. One was a picture of a girl who looked like the asshole who was carrying me.

With a death grip on my wrist, he flopped me onto the bed. And damn. In better light he was even hotter than before. He was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt with a skull on it. His hair was darker than the walls behind him. And his eyes, they were like swirling black voids. They seemed to have no end.

"Listen." He said clearly. "You have to stay here overnight. There are no windows you can escape out of. If you try to run out the door, I will handcuff you to the bed. Got it?"

"Yeah. I get that you're a psychopath." I sneered

He let go of my wrists. As soon as he turned around, I made a run for it.

I saw his eyes flash. There was a force pulling me back into his grip.

"Now I can't trust you. " He yanked on my wrists to make me walk. The freak pulled me over to the bed that looked lived in. Then, he took a pair of handcuffs out of his drawer.

"You think I was kidding?" He asked smugly

Walking back across the room, he handcuffed my hand. The other was cuffed onto the bedpost.

"UGHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. He just walked across the room, swinging the keys. I hate my life. No friends, No parents, No schooling! And now I'm locked in an insane yet hot boy's room/house thing! As weird as it is, I feel safe here. I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. This is not good.

Well, things could be worse, He could have a knife.

Nico's POV

"Go to sleep" I ordered. There was something drawing me to this girl. I was definitely attracted to her. She has these bewitching azure eyes. She has dark brown hair,… kind of like Percy's…

This must be Percy's sister. Wow. And I locked her up.

Oh well. Percy will just have to deal with it.

I walked over to the bed she was lying in. She was just so striking. I peered at her eyes. They were closed and she was breathing peacefully. I decided I could change now. I threw my shirt off and slipped on some sweatpants. As I lied down in my bed, I imagined Percy's reaction to having a sister. I smiled and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Aphrodite's POV

Oooh! What do we have here? Attraction. I love attraction! But.. We also have some bitterness. Maybe even a little hate.

I guess I'll have to change that. Handcuffs give me a great idea.

Just here… And clip that… Replace that… And I'm done! Voila! Swallow the keys.. I Love being nasty! Bye-bye little lovers!

Storm's POV

I woke up hugging something solid and warm. I was comfy. I buried my face in it.

Nico's POV

I tried to sit up. Instead I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down and realized it was the girl's head! What the hell? Why do I have a celestial bronze handcuff on? Where is the other end clasped? I looked down to see the other handcuff on something I never in a million years would've suspected. The other handcuff was on her wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm's POV

I woke up hugging something solid and warm. I was comfy. I buried my face in it.

Nico's POV

I tried to sit up. Instead I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down and realized it was the girl's head! What the hell? Why do I have a celestial bronze handcuff on? Where is the other end clasped? I looked down to see the other handcuff on something I never in a million years would've suspected. The other handcuff was on her wrist.

Sometimes life just doesn't go the way you planned.

For instance, you study for hours, and you get a C-. Or you think your mom re-painted your room black, and instead she paints it lime green. Or you think you saved your project, but end up redoing it the night before it's due.

Anyways, you get the point. However, my situation is a little different…

I shoved the girl on my chest. "Wake Up!" I said softly, but with a tone of anxiety.

"Wyat… Fue mo mints." She mumbled. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

I shook her shoulders until her eyes opened wide.

"What the fuc… HOLY MOTHER! Why am I handcuffed to you!" She screamed- nearly blowing my ears off.

"I know. I don't know who did this, but it sure as Hades wasn't me." I said to her sternly.

"Wait.. Did you just say Hades? This makes no sense!" She screeched

"Chiron.. Have to find Chiron. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover should see this." I muttered. And with that, I pulled her out the door.

Storm's POV

I'm just confused. Truly and utterly confused.

Percy's POV

I'm dreaming. Grover was sitting in the corner eating enchiladas when in came Thalia. She was in a DRESS. A DRESS. Thalia never wears dresses. Her hair was curled too. This dream is fun! Thalia looked humiliated. She was about to open her mouth at Grover.

"PERCY! PERCY- GET OUT HERE!" Nico yelled. Then he banged on the door. Then he yelled at me some more. When I finally got to the door, he looked ready to kill. Actually, he always looks ready to kill…

I opened the door. Him, and a girl his age shoved handcuffs at my face. Celestial Bronze. Weird. Nico handcuffed to the girl… Even weirder. The girl looks exactly like me… Weirdest.

"Annabeth" We agreed at once.

Annabeth's POV

I was up early, as usual. My copy of Architecture and Applying it to Life was opened on my pillow.

Suddenly, I heard about a thousand raps at my door. I ran to get it. Percy, Nico, and a girl that looked like Percy were standing there. I looked at the handcuffs. Yikes. Percy looked like he was about to pee his pants from laughing so hard. And honestly, I don't blame him. This situation was hilarious.

Percy led the way, and we all started running.

After we picked up Thalia, who teased Nico the minute we opened the door. We tried to wake Grover up multiple times, but he was a DEAD sleeper. Nico ended up hitting him in the head with handcuffs, which in the end got his attention.

Storm's POV

I was nervous. I was confused. I was scared.

We were running around at 5 in the morning, gathering random people, and running more. Did I mention I hate running?

The sky was a royal blue, with the faintest tint of pink coming from the east. The trees, the cabins, the fresh air smell, it reminded me of camping with my mom. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe she was my mother. I looked up to her like she was god. everything she said, everything she did, it made you smile. I remember fishing. I remember our parrot, Harry. I remember my mother's death.

"The thing I don't understand," Grover said "Is why she didn't bring enchiladas. I real…"

"Grover- Shut up about food! For once in your life it would be nice." One of the girls groaned. She was definitely the most intimidating. Her jet black hair, electric blue eyes and punk attitude definitely set off a little bell in my head. It was warning me not to mess with this chick.

The next thing I know, three heads were in a football huddle. This excluded my prison mate and I.

The blonde girl was rolling her eyes. The other 2 were excitedly planning something. Thalia- At least I think it was Thalia- Turned around. Her arms were crossed.

"Payback." She smiled evilly. "Nico, I'm just going to take this rope… and tie you to the tree. We'll be back in 2-3 hours. We'll bring Chiron. Have fun getting to know each other!"

And on that note, she grabbed me, and tied me tightly, my back faced to the tree. Then the brown haired boy pushed Nico towards me. We were nose to nose, and chest to chest. I'm not going to lie, it was extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention how embarrassed I was.

"Thalia, Percy- Please don't do this!" he pleaded.

"Sorry Nico, but this is for the time you covered me in lavender shampoo while I was sleeping. It took a week for me to stop smelling like a bar of soap! Now this, THIS is payback!" She laughed.

"Percy?" He tried.

"Sorry, but this is really fun to watch! And you have littered a lot in the ocean lately. I've cleaned up 27 cans of pop in the last month! You had it coming." He sighed

"Grover? Annabeth! You guys are level headed!" begged Nico.

"Hahaha… No. Remember the time you sent a dead spider to come wake me up? Yeah- I still remember that." Annabeth reminded him.

"I'm not getting into this. I'm going to eat a coca cola can." He skipped away nervously.

And they left. Leaving me the closest I've ever been to a guy in my life (unless you count last night.)

"So... uh, hi." He said shyly.

"What is going on. " I scowled venomously.

"Well, my name's Nico. My father is Hades. Thalia's dad is Zeus. They aren't too friendly with each other and so we ended up like this." I could feel his warm breath on my face in the cool morning air. It sent a shiver down my back.

"You're insane. Y-you have to be insane. Greek gods don't exist! They're myths!" I stuttered.

A shadowy figure appeared next to me. It was definitely a face I recognize. It was the face of my uncle Danny, who'd died when I was five. I loved him, but didn't know him that well.

At that moment, I think I did the most rational thing any normal person would do.

I fainted.

And lucky me, guess whose arms I fell into?

Nico's POV

Her eyes rolled back in her head when she saw the face. and she fell forward onto my shoulder. It would've been nice normally, but she was unconscious right now. That's weird. I almost always bring Danny out for first meetings. He's very approachable.

"Sorry Danny. I think you scared her." I shrugged.

Danny was holding back a smile.,

"That was my nephew" He chuckled.

"Oh.. Sorry Danny." I said sheepishly. Then I sent him back to Elysium.

She stirred on my shoulder. She was absolutely shocked when she woke up. The girl tried to back away from me, but her head hit the tree. She rubbed the spot.

"This makes no sense! I can't believe that… it's preposterous! This isn't possible! A mirror trick maybe? Is It? Did.." She tried to continue. I had to get her to shut up, so… I kissed her.

It was like a shockwave hit my core. Electricity ran haywire throughout my veins. I tangled my fingers in her hair and she wrapped her arms around me. It was a perfect kiss.

She pulled away.

"My name's Storm." She told me breathlessly. "And I think you have some explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I have so many reviews! This is AMAZING! I know it doesn't seem amazing to you, but to me it's phenomenal! Sorry, I meant niece. My brain just gets so jumbled sometimes… **** And P.S. I really don't appreciate flamers. **

**And I'm also going to start naming the chapters.**

**Chapter 3- I Have a Sister?**

**Storm's POV**

Being chained to a tree was:

-Odd

-Weird

-Hot

-Enraging

Finding out I was a demigod… was shocking. Finding out I was Poseidon's only other child was jaw dropping.

I wanted to pass out. I was a huge reader. Well, huge for having dyslexia and ADHD. My absolute favorite books were the Harry Potter's. I read them 4 times. I was obsessed with anything fantasy, adventure or supernatural.

"So- Do I have any powers? Do I need a wand? Do you guys have an enemy that we need to-" I chattered excitedly. Nico cut me off mid- sentence.

"You are not a wizard! This is serious. This is not a book. You can DIE if you make one wrong move. Then you can visit me everyday in the underworld. Does that sound exiting?" He snarled.

"Sorry- I just thought.." I whispered

"I know what you thought. The same thing I thought when I arrived" He spat.

I felt a tickle on my back, which forced me to wiggle. The tree behind me was twisting and shrinking. It's bark was smoothing out and the leaves were becoming thinner and longer. Knots in the tree spiraled into eyes and the branches turned into arms. A girl was smushed to the back of me.

Great. Now there are three of us tied to a smaller tree.

"Jeez you guys. Did you have to be tied to my tree? Why couldn't they tie you to Blue?" She yawned. Her voice was high, and pretty annoying if you ask me. Her hair matched the light brown tree bark behind her. Her skin was a dark, forest green, which is one of the weirdest things I've ever seen in my life.

"OMG- WHO RIPPED THE FIFTH TWIG! Do you see this? MY NAIL IS BROKEN!" She yelped

I snickered. Who cares about nails? I looked upon my chewed up, dirt-filled nails. They really aren't that pretty. I hid them behind my back.

A boy about 2 years older than almost walked past us. He had slightly curly light brown hair that matched his mischievous smile perfectly. When he saw us, his grin widened.

"Gods no…" Nico's face paled

"Travis! Come quick!" He shouted into the distance. In a matter of seconds, an identical smile appeared next to him. They had to be twins.

Travis started laughing immediately when he saw us all squished together.

"You know Connor," Travis said "This would be a great time to practice our art skills" He ran into his cabin and emerged with a black sharpie.

"Travis, I think you're on to something." Connor smirked. Their smiles scared the you-know-what out of me.

"I want Nico!" Connor yelled

"I get the girls!" Cooed Travis

Connor uncapped the marker. He was drawing one of those curly French moustaches on Nico. before he reached the very tip of the curl, a weird half horse guy appeared behind Connor.

Nico's POV

This was humiliating.

It turned hilarious when Chiron appeared behind Connor.

"Connor" Chiron spoke.

"What? Can't you see I'm" He turned around " Oh crap."

"Dishes for a month." Chiron stated. The Stoll brothers gave each other a look, and ran for it. Of course.

Chiron cut us out of the tight, rough ropes.

"Nico, why exactly is a new half- blood handcuffed to you?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story. How about I tell you later.?" I asked.

"Fine. I will trust that you will show our new half-blood around camp?" He inquired. I nodded in agreement.

"Not that I really have a choice." I huffed under my breath.

I showed her the big house, and we made our way down to the gates.

"Well, this part isn't too exciting. This is where all half-bloods enter camp. That spot used to be where Thalia's…" I stopped. I heard a little girl crying in the distance. It was getting closer.

" Mommy, I'm sorry! Pwease don' leave me! Pwease! I won't do it again! I promise! " She wailed " I love you." she finished sadly.

A woman appeared dragging the child. She had dark brown hair, which almost looked black. She looked terrible. Dark bags circled under her eyes. Her hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail. Her bangs covered one eye completely. It all eerily contrasted with her fair skin.

The small next to her looked almost exactly like her. She had jet black hair, with strands of brown here and there. Her light skin was bruised and red on both cheeks. She had dark eyes, but she was thrashing and twisting so much, I couldn't see the color.

"This kid is a freak! Take her." She shoved the little girl towards us. "I'm going to be scarred for life! I waited 4 years for you to smarten up. I'm done."

She ran away. How could she leave her child? That's disgusting.

Storm immediately opened her arms to the child, which technically opened mine too. We shuffled our shoulders together awkwardly. The tiny child looked hesitant, but ran straight into them. She cried for a few minutes.

"Why does your mom hate you?" I asked her. Storm gave me a -how stupid are you? you're going to make her cry- kinda look.

"I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault." She said. "And.. And.." She started to cry yet again.

When she started to calm down, Storm asked her if she had a dad we could take her to.

"You can't. He's too far away." She whispered miserably.

"Honey, I'm sure we'll be able to find him." Storm consoled.

"NO! You can't. I don't even know how to get there." She told us

"I'm sure.." I started to say.

"YOU CAN"T! He lives in the underworld!" She shrieked.

"Is he .. dead?" I asked.

"No. He's Hades." She replied. " Now can you help me find my brudder? We were playing hide and seek outside when he just.." She whimpered. " He's gone. There was this evil lady and she grabbed him. They went! It's not my fault!" She screamed.

"I believe you sweetheart." Storm stroked her hair.

I have a sister?

I scooped her up, and carried her into camp.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Calixa. My brother's name's Caleb. We turned 5 the day before yesterday" Calixa smiled.

We ran into Thalia on our way to see Chiron. There was a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Who's she?" Thalia questioned

"This is Calixa." I said "My sister" I mouthed. I didn't want to tell her just yet. I think it would scare her more than she already was.

"Wow. Umm.. Nice to meet you Calixa. How are you?" Thalia sputtered. She was never good with kids.

" Fine miss lady!" Calixa smiled back Thalia laughed anxiously.

"Good luck." she told us both.

"Thanks." answered Storm.

**Okay.. That's the end of this chapter! Keep reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

Gold, orange and red trees. Leaves waiting to be crumpled. Pumpkins  
sitting in backyards, waiting patiently to be carved. The days feel  
sleepy, the nights- full of hype and madness. It was definitely October.

October reminded me of the first time I bought a Halloween costume. I  
was 8 years old. I became a witch. I remember pretending to cast  
spells and ride dragons. I danced around the whole night, receiving  
boatloads of candy from strangers. I escaped from hell for one  
peaceful night.

I was so happy. So happy I smiled, which I hadn't done since before my  
mothers death.

"Who's the horse man?" Whispered Calixa. She snapped me out of my  
reverie. Her small face was confused. It was really cute.

"In all honesty Calixa- I'm not exactly sure." I told her.

"So. 2 new half bloods come and 1 is missing. This is not good. I  
think we need a quest. A five year old can not hold out long being  
held captive." Chiron stated.

That made me feel a stabbing pain in my chest. I remember having no  
family. Just like Calixa. The only difference was that nobody fought  
for mine, and they had no chance of survival. Then again- my mother  
didn't hate me. This poor girl must've gone through so much.

"Well I'm going." Nico said immediately. "It's my S-I-S-T-E-R. I'm not  
losing another one. "Pain washed over his face as he said another one.

"That automatically puts me in." I raised the handcuffs.

"Okay- I can't take it anymore. Who is this girl and why is she  
handcuffed to you?" Annabeth blurted

Nico grinned. "Percy- Meet your sister."

Storm's POV

Percy looked at me in disbelief.

"A sister...?" He looked like someone had just hit him with a leather  
boot. Confused and a little shocked.

Annabeth stroked his hand.

My heart was beating like a jackhammer. What if he doesn't like me?  
He's the only family I've got left.

He smiled.

"Sorry- I... It was just the shock. I have a cabin to show you."

Relief flooded through me. It was like someone had just removed z gun  
from pointing at my head.

He stood up.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a triumphant smile.

I stood up. Nico was being dragged behind me.

"Hey- I'm Percy." He introduced. He stuck out his hand.

" Storm." I grasped his hand and shook it. My brother. Percy.

" We'll be back later. We have some catching up to do." He called back  
as we were heading to the door. " oh and- I'm coming on the quest..."  
He shut the door.

Annabeth's POV

" Well that was... interesting." I muttered. I had to speak up. Percy  
is not the most coordinated. He'd definitely need me on the quest.

"If Percy's going I have to go. I've been on all of his quests. Well-  
except for the one where he came to save me, but ... Anyways I'm  
coming." I declared.

" How many of you are going on this quest! We have Nico, Storm,  
Percy, Annabeth, Calixa…" Chiron was interrupted by Grover.

"Me too!" He shouted

"Grover..." Chiron mumbled. "Anyway there are simply too many people  
going on this quest."

"Technically we could have 2 quests. 1 to find Calixa's brother, and  
the other to keep Percy from killing himself." Grover Looked very  
proud of his suggestion.

"Grover that is.." Chiron started.

"A great idea right!" Grover shouted.

I didn't think Chiron would go for it, but Grover pushed it until  
Chiron nodded in agreement.

"I guess it is a... wise idea. We are having 2 quests." Chiron shook  
his head.

Grover looked either like he was five years old or he was about to pee  
his pants. After a few moments of that face (which was painful to look  
at) he started dancing around the room. It looked ridiculous. He was  
jumping, spinning and doing the sprinkler. I smacked him on the side  
of the head an he sat down looking incredibly embarrassed.

Storm's POV

As we walked into the Poseidon cabin, my first thought was gorgeous.

We were looking out into a sparkling blue lake.

"So this is where you'll be staying for your summer's at camp. That's  
my bed." He pointed to the only unmade bed" But you can pick any of  
the others. Make yourself at home." he grinned.

"Thanks." I smiled. I decide to pick the bed with seashells engraved  
in the wood backing. I put my chap stick down. That's all I carried  
with me while I was moving from place to place. It's the only thing I  
could afford other than basic food and water.

Nico was standing obviously bored beside me. I walked over to Percy's bed.

"Is that your mom in the picture?" I asked Percy.

"Ya. She's amazing. I love her to death. What about your mom?" He asked

Someone just winded me. Well- at least that's what it felt like. I felt like I was being put on the spot. I froze. Taking a deep breath, I decided to speak. Speak to someone for the first time since it happened.

He was my brother. I had to tell him- Right?

"My mother died when I was eight years old. She was shot, and so was my little brother." Their mouths dropped open to form O's. " He was my step brother. We all lived together. I would go out with my mom a lot. She would take me camping, shopping, or just go for a walk with me. It was our girl time. She treated my step brother as an equal child. She spent almost the same amount of time with him. My stepfather felt left out. He would get angry that they weren't spending enough time together. He would scream in front of us. When he grabbed my mom, she left. She took us and headed off." I tried to contain my trembling.

"We lived peacefully for two years, but and then he.." I bit my lip to keep from exploding into tears. " I ran to the bathroom one day. I heard two gunshots from down the hall and.." I let a few tears escape my overflowing eyes. "I waited until I heard the door close. I didn't realize until.."

They put their arms around me and it was strangely comforting. But nothing could erase the memory of the blood.

" I walked into my mom's room to tell her what I heard. Her eyes were bloody. Everything was bloody. My little brother's throat had been slit. There was too much. Too much blood. " I tried to get my hands to stop shaking. I tried to stop my throat from closing. I tried not to hyperventilate.

"Listen." Percy told me. " Whatever scared you, hurt you, tore you apart- We can try to heal it. There are people here with hearts that give endlessly, and who love to repair the broken ones. No one will be able to make you forget, but we can always try to mend it." He looked at me with serious green eyes.

I hugged him. In that moment, it felt like the right thing to do. I needed comfort, and who's better than a big brother.

Nico awkwardly joined it, which made me laugh. Actually, it was more of a snort, because my nose was stuffy.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! you mean the world to me!**


End file.
